Jashins Request
by Picori-chan
Summary: Hidan had a bad dream, but can't remember about what and there are this strange guys who want something from him... Kakuzu acts strange to and Hidan is just pissed, because he is pushed around like a toy... from someone he really admires? My first published story... contains most-likely yaoi and rape, but also some lovey-dovey things :)


Jashins Request

-in the Akatsuki base -

"Hey, Kakuzu, wheres Hidan, un?"

"God, Deidara, how should I know where this idiot is?! He most-likely is in the middle of one of these stupid rituals of his... I don't know, okay?"

"Hey there! No need to be so grumbly, un! I've just asked! You know, un, Sasori said that he has seen him as he was going out of the base, un..."

"When was that?"

"Don't know, un, go ask Sasori-Danna!"

Meanwhile, Hidan was unaware of the fact that he was searched...

He had a bad dream this night, althought he couldn't remember about what, he couldn't sleep anymore, so he went for a walk.

He walked in the forest and muttered curse words as he suddenly had a bad feeling...

The same feeling he had in the dream last night...

He searched the woods around him with his eyes, but found nothing unnormal...

"Fuck, why are you so nervous, Hidan you idiot...!", he muttered to himself.

He shook his head, sighed and began to make his way back to the base...

He felt tired and stressed as he thinked about how angry Kakuzu would be when he was back.

"I think it was just before dawn... Why do you ask, Kakuzu?"

"Haven't you heard him? I think he had some sort of nightmare... It's not like him to just go off by himself. I bet he ends in pieces... And I'm the one who must stitch him back together! I don't have time for this shit! Time is money after all!"

"...No... I haven't heard him... Why do you care about what happens to him? He's an immortal after all! If he's not back until tomorrows nightfall, report to Leader-san that he's missing..."

With this words, the puppet master disappeard in his room, leaving an stunned Kakuzu in the corridor.

'It's not like I care what happens to him! I hate him after all... or... What! What did I think right now? Of course do I hate him! It's just that if he isn't here I can't go on a mission... And if I don't go on a mission I can't earn any money... Money is the only thing that's important...' But there were a little voice inside his head who asked what he would do without his annoying partner, and he was a little bit afraid, because he didn't knew an answer...

- Meanwhile in Pain's office -

"...So... you say you're friends of Hidan...?"

"Yeah! Where's Hidan!? We have something very important to tell him!"

"Ah... and what? Why should I trust you? You just come and say you want to talk with Hidan. How should I know if you're really friends of him?"

"Oh, come on! See, we are also Jashinists and we really need to talk to him! Please, just say us where he is!"

"...Not here..."

"...That's obvious, don't you think?"

Pain sighed, stood up and sayed to the two guys who referred themselves as 'friends' of Hidan: "Well, he's most-likely with his partner, Kakuzu... I lead you to their room, follow me."

'And after that stay away from me!' thought he, but wore still his pokerface as he led them trough the corridors.

Kakuzu sat in his and Hidans room and tried to soothe himself by counting his money, as it knocked on the door.

"What is it? I'm counting right now, okay?! Don't disturb me while I'm counting or else I must do it all over again!"

"...Here are some friends of Hidan who want to talk to him, Kakuzu... Where is he?"

"That's what I want to know myself! If this idiot is not back until nightfall I'll kill him!"

"...I suppose that means he's not here... Any idea where he is?"

"Sasori said that he had seen him going out of the base, just before dawn... He should be back soon, because I can't go to an mission to earn money if he isn't here! I'll rip his head of when he's back!"

"...Yeah, okay, I think we go look after him... If he comes back, send him to me... in one piece if possible..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Hidan had just sat an foot into the base as he already heard the annoying voice of the blonde bomber: "Hey, Hidan, Kakuzu is totally pissed 'cause you were not here, un! Oh, yeah, Pain wanted to see you to... He searched you with some strange guys, they were just as idiotic as you, un! You should go to his office, yeah?!"

"Oh, fuck off, you're fucking annoying! ...What strange guys?"

"Don't know, un, go to Leader-san's office, I think this guys annoying him like hell!"

The blone laughed and walked away, while the zealot stand there, dumbfounded and asked himself: "Strange... guys...? Like me?!"

He shook his head, sighed and thinked by himself, that this was going to be a long day... And he was already so tired...

As Hidan opened the door to Pain's office, the pierced ninja wore a stoic expression, but as he saw Hidan, there was an flicker of relieve on his face.

Like Deidara said, sat two guys on the chairs in front of Pain's desk: The one had purple hair who reached to his waist, the other dirty-blond hair who curled around his head like an mop...

"Aah, Hidan! There you are! Where were you? This guys wanted to talk to you, they said they were your friends...? This one", he pointed towards the purple-haired guy, "is Chezem, and this one", he pointed towards the blond, "is Yuuto."

Pain were hardly at the end of speaking as the men stood up and rushed over to Hidan.

"Hidan-sama!"

"We need your help..."

"...and he said that you..."

"...searched you..."

"...tried to..."

"Shut up! I don't understand a fucking single word! And what's that shit with 'friends'?! I don't even fucking know you, you dumb shit!"

"H- Hidan-sama... I-"

"We are here to escort you to the temple of Jashin-sama! ...I heard so much about you, you're a legend! Every Jashinist has heard from you! Everyone in the temples wants to be like you! I heard storys about you, that you..."

"Enough you shitty idiot! Are you fucking retarded? 'Everyone wants to be like you', fucking idiots! And what's that with 'escort to the temple'? I don't need to go to the fucking temple anymore! You stupid novices have to go there, I'm already an perfet Jashinist!"

"...Y- Yeah, but... but he has specially requested you, Hidan-sama!"

"Who has requested me, hmm? Say it, fucker!"

"...I think... you wouldn't believe it..."

"Just say it you fucking fucker!"

"...The request came from..."

"...Jashin-sama."


End file.
